Confusion
by SodasGurl
Summary: Dallas is going through some changes; his views on life are changing. Is there more to life than just fights, booze and cheap women? And how will he find out? Can anyone help him? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is cool I have been getting request for stories that's so cool I love it. Ok anyway my first request was for a story about Dallas so here it is I'll make it longer so its not gonna be some short story =) oh and I am happy to take request I don't know how well they will turn out but I will do my best now on to the story I don't own any one that you know I do own anyone you don't know Thanx. Oh and I hate trying to think like a guy but I think this story would be good from Dally's POV. I might change my mine later on but for now it's from his POV.  
  
Summery: Dallas is going through some changes; his views on life are changing. Is there more to life than just fights, booze and women? And how will he find out? Can anyone help him? Read and find out.  
  
  
  
I glanced down the busy street watching for Tim to come. He was supposed to pick me up and we were gonna go party and get drunk. The Ribbon doesn't have much excitement when there's no chicks around to hassle.  
  
I sighed as I lit up and leaned up against the wall. A couple of really trashy looking girls came by looked over at me smiling. Waiting to see if I would pick them up or not. I shrugged them off and went back to smoking. One yelled 'filthy greaser' as she walked away but I didn't mind. She was too trashy for me. At least after Sylvia. Man that chick was low. I broke up with her after I found her in bed with Buck.  
  
I had just finished my last drag when Tim came speeding around the corner and coming screeching to a halt in front of me. I got in and before I could even get the door shut he took off.  
  
"Hey Tim what's up?" Tim grinned and turned to me  
  
"We have to go pick up some friends. One of them wants to see you." I laughed  
  
"Wants to see me? Who is it?" Tim's smile faded slightly as he said her name.  
  
"Sylvia. I ran into her earlier and she wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Pull over." I said calmly. And he did, I opened the door and got out.  
  
"I don't want to see that bitch ever again. I'm leaving I'll see you later Tim." He shrugged and sped off.  
  
I sighed and started to walk back towards town. It wasn't that far and I figured I'd go to the Curtis's house and crash. When I got there Soda and Steve were playing poker again and two-Bit was watching TV. Pony was reading a book and Darry was fixing dinner.  
  
"Don't you guys ever do anything else? Every time I come here you're always doing the same thing." Soda looked up at me and grinned  
  
"What's wrong with you. You never seemed to mind that we did the same thing all the time before. Why the sudden change?" I slapped him across the back of the head and sat down next to Two-bit who was in a daze watching Mickey drive a boat. He needs a life I thought to myself.  
  
"I don't know maybe I just want to come over here some time and not have to watch you guys do the same thing all the time."  
  
"You know you don't have to come over here Dal." Soda replied softly while looking at his cards.  
  
"Fine. I wont." I got up and walked out of the house and to the lot. I sat against a tree and lit up another cigarette. I had almost gotten relaxed when a group of Socs came by. Every one of them was drunk.  
  
"Hey Greaser." One of then slurred in an over friendly voice.  
  
"You better high tail it out of here preppy before you get in trouble for being on greaser territory." He just laughed and pulled out a blade.  
  
I stepped back and tried to run but they caught me. I tried fighting back but it was 5 against one.  
  
  
  
OK I'm leaving it there you gotta review to see what happens and if anyone comes to help Dally. N-E-way, like it hate it please let me know this is one of my first fics without Soda in it a lot =) Peace 


	2. Chapter 2

OK chapter 2 here goes nothing =) I don't own anyone you know I do own anyone you don't know ummm please R&R Thanx to those of you who have so far and I'm sorry I forgot Johnny in the last chapter I knew I'd forget someone he is alive and I have plans on how he works out in the story =).  
  
  
  
The socs were doing a pretty good job of beating the shit out of me considering there were five of them and one of me and also that they had a blade and I had nothing. One had my back up against a tree with the blade to my neck when I heard footsteps coming towards us.  
  
Darry picked up the one holding me and threw him a good ten feet away I was impressed at how far he could throw. I glanced over and saw Pony and Johnny ganged up on another one. 'Wait, where did Johnny come from?' I didn't give it much thought I just ran over to help him.  
  
After we chased them off I leaned up against the tree again panting and holding my side where someone kicked me.  
  
"Dally are you ok?" Johnny asked walking over to me  
  
"Yea kiddo I'm fine. Where did you come from anyway I haven't seen you around in a while.  
  
"My sister is in town you know Tashina and I was staying home with her or showing her around." I smiled I remembered his sister she was about my age but she ran off a long time ago because she couldn't take living with Johnny's parents. She didn't look much like Johnny so I figured his old lady was off fooling around when she had her, but she was cute from what I remember.  
  
"How long is she gonna be here? Soda asked rubbing his head where it was bleeding. Darry was trying to check the cut but Soda kept moving around and wouldn't sit still.  
  
"She's moving back in with us. She ran out of money and had to come back. But anyway the reason I'm here is I was coming to find you guys to tell you she was back and I saw Dally with the socs and I ran to get help. I would of stopped but I couldn't take that many on at once without my blade." I smiled and messed up his hair.  
  
"Well thanks a lot kiddo you saved my ass." He blushed and smiled. He told Pony a while ago that he looked up to me so I've been trying to set some kind of an example for him I don't do such a good job all the time but I'm trying.  
  
"Come on lets get outta here before those damn socs come back." Johnny nodded and Soda came up to me.  
  
"Dal I'm sorry about what I said you know you can crash at our house when you need to." I smiled and went to ruffle his hair like I had done with Johnny but he put a hand up.  
  
"Hey I said I was sorry I didn't say you could mess with my hair." Darry laughed as he came up behind Soda and took both hands, and messed up Sodas hair and dodging a swing from Soda before starting back towards the house.  
  
"Come on Johnnycakes, I'll walk with you back to your house to make sure you don't get jumped." He nodded and I grinned, maybe while I was there I could check out his sister before I left.  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now I'll post again soon. Please R&R thanx Peace 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok you all know who I own and who I don't own so I'm just gonna start the story and spare you all the small talk =)  
  
  
  
"Shina I'm home!" Johnny called as he walked in the house. Tashina came out from the back wrapped in a towel and went bright red.  
  
"Damnit Johnny you didn't tell me you had a friend in here." She turned and ran back to the back as Johnny turned red. Dallas on the other hand enjoyed it and was hoping she had stayed out there longer.  
  
"Dally I'm sorry I didn't know she wasn't dressed." Dallas grinned and ruffled Johnny's hair.  
  
"Don't worry about it kiddo I've seen less." He replied hoping the less would have been on Shina. She came back out a few minutes later fully dressed. Dallas smiled and nodded to her.  
  
"What happened to the towel? I liked it." She glared at him and then smiled.  
  
"Dallas Winston is that you?" He nodded and she ran to him letting him pick her up and spin her around.  
  
"Yea who did ya think it was?" She smiled as he set her back on the floor.  
  
"Well if I had known it was you I wouldn't of bothered changing but then again you don't mind not being able to see me half naked." Dallas smiled and hugged her again.  
  
"No not me but hey I gotta get going before Darry sends out a search party. I'll see you soon I hope." Tashina grinned as she turned to Johnny.  
  
"How about it Johnny how about the three of us hang out tomorrow?" Johnny turned to Dallas and sighed.  
  
"I cant I'm playing football with Pony tomorrow but why don't you guys go without me?" Johnny replied. He didn't like the idea of her being alone with Dallas but he did know how nice Dallas had acted last time she was there so he figures she would be all right for a few hours.  
  
"Thanks Johnny. I'm tired so I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Dally, Night Johnny." She kissed Johnny on the cheek before turning and waving goodbye to Dallas. Dally watched her leave and turned to Johnny.  
  
"Well I best get goin too. See ya later Johnnycakes." And Dallas turned to leave. Johnny watched and went to his room and lay down on the bed thinking about Dallas and Tashina together.  
  
********* (Back at the Curtis house)  
  
"Hey you guys sorry I'm late." Darry turned to Dallas.  
  
"What took you so long? And why do you look so happy?" Dallas turned and grinned  
  
"If you have to ask, you'll never know." And then he turned to go lay down in the guest room since Steve had already claimed the couch.  
  
"Dallas what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Darry shouted but Dallas had already closed the door.  
  
"He's been acting really weird lately." Soda said and Darry nodded.  
  
"Yea he has now you guys get to bed its late." Soda grinned as he went back to his room followed by Pony.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok again that sucked I'm sorry I'm trying to come up with ideas right now I'm sorry please review tho. Thanx. Peace 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok you all know who I own so I don't have to say anything so I'm just gonna get straight to the story. Oh and thank you all who have reviewed so far I never knew I wrote in "Normal person language" but thanx zevie I love Mark Twain he's a great writer so I take that as a huge complement to have my work compared to his. Oh and the sentence you liked I got that from rugrats. I just thought it was cute so I used it. Anyway thank you so much and now on to the story.  
  
Dallas lay in bed starring up at the ceiling happy he was going to get to spend the day with Tashina tomorrow. He sighed happily and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning Dally walked into the kitchen in his boxers only to find everyone gathered around the table including Johnny and Shina. Dallas blushed a little and sat next to Tashina.  
  
"Hey baby what ya doing here?" She giggled and looked him over carefully.  
  
"We are supposed to be going out today remember?" Dallas grinned.  
  
"How could I forget? Stay here I have to go change if were going out." Shina nodded and watch as Dallas went back to the bedroom to change. Johnny cleared his throat and Shina snapped her head around to face him.  
  
"Shin I want you to be careful out with him ok? I mean he's a great guy but he can be kinda one minded at times and I don't want you to get hurt." Shina smiled and put a hand on Johnny's arm.  
  
"I will Johnny I promise now stop worrying about me." Johnny sighed softly and nodded  
  
"I guess your right I'm sorry Shina."  
  
"You're forgiven." Johnny smiled and gave Tashina a hug as Dallas came back out.  
  
"We will see you guys later." Shina said as Dallas wrapped an arm around her leading her out the door. Soda looked over at Johnny who was watching them out the window.  
  
"Hey Johnnycakes don't worry so much she'll be fine." Johnny turned to look at Soda and sighed.  
  
"I guess you're right Soda I just cant help thinking something bad is gonna happen to her."  
  
"Well she's out with Dallas and if anyone tries to do anything to her he'll take care of them. He really does like her Johnny don't worry so much you'll get gray hair." Soda grinned as Johnny tossed his football from hand- to-hand absentmindedly.  
  
"Yea your right." Johnny smiled softly and shrugged off the thought. Shina was old enough to take care of herself if Dallas couldn't. Wasn't she?  
  
  
  
OK I'm gonna stop there please review and tell me what you think. I finally have somewhat of a plan now and it involves Tashina so please let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen. Thanx Peace 


End file.
